So Wrong It's Right
by DerpyUsagi
Summary: Serena isn't happy with Seiya after she has been with Darien. Will she stay faithful in her relationship with bad sex, or will she cave in to the wonders Darien can provide for her. Rated M for sex and language!
1. Chapter 1

Serena sat on the couch at some random house party her friends had dragged her to. She stared down at her cell phone screen with tears in her eyes. Just now for the third time her boyfriend, Seiya, had broken up with her for yet the same reason as always. Because she "wanted" too much from him. When really she just wanted to go on more dates and see him more when he was really fucking with some other girl, but Serena didn't know that.

Serena tried to hold her tears back, she was at a party for fucks sake. She knew she should be having fun with her friends and maybe having a drink.

"Hey Serena," a very drunk Mina said, "The college boys are here," she giggled.  
Serena put on her best smile and got up and helped her friend walk straight over to the very cute older boys.

'_A little fun couldn't hurt to forget that jerk,'_ Serena thought to herself as she approached a familiar face.

"Well hello there bun head. Didn't expect this to be your kind of scene," Darien said with a smirk that could make any women turned on.

Darien and she had been fighting back and forth since her junior high years and his senior year of high school, now they had had become sort of friend-enemies since Serena was a junior in high school and Darien was a sophomore in college and they had matured a bit over the years.

"Not usually, but tonight is special," Serena said, "Want to go get a drink over by the cooler with me?"

"Aren't you a little too young bun head?" Darien continued to smirk.

"Sixteen isn't that young, besides your twenty, four years isn't that BIG of a difference," Serena said with a smirk in return.

"Okay, okay, let's go get you that drink," He smiled and guided her to the cooler where many people were competing on who could drink the most.

After a few drinks too many, Serena grabbed Darien by the arm and lead him to where many people were dancing in the party. She began to grind on him while in her drunken state of mind.

"Serena? What are you doing?" Darien questioned noticing she maybe a little too drunk, not that he didn't love that the hot blonde was on him in such a manner, but usually she just fought with him.

"Dancing with you that's all," She said with a flirty grin.

"I think it's time for you to go home," He said as he picked up the small blonde and led them to his car outside.

He opened the backseat door for her and put her in and then he himself got in the front seat.

'_Good thing I only had a drink,'_ He sighed to himself and began to drive off.

"Darien.. I can't go home, not like this. My parents will kill me they think I am sleeping over at a friend's house. Can you take me with you?" Serena groaned from the backseat.

"Sure Serena," He said and began to drive to his apartment.

After the short drive to his apartment he picked up the passed out girl from his backseat and began to make his way to his apartment. Once inside the apartment he laid her on the couch and went to grab a blanket for her.

When he returned to his couch he found with much surprise Serena awake and undressing out of her tight black dress. He did his best not to stair but then he was caught by the blonde beauty.

"Sorry, I was uncomfortable in this thing," Serena slurred a bit as she stood in her black lace bra and matching panties.

Darien felt his pants tighten a bit, "Its fine here is a blanket by the way," he gulped trying to not stare at her slender beautiful body.

'_Is she trying to tease me or make a joke out of this? I mean this is Serena, she may be hot as hell but she is always fighting with me.' _Darien thought to himself while he had a hard time not staring at this beautiful woman in his living room.

"Do you like what you see," Serena purred as she took a step closer to him.

"Um, Serena you're drunk. You should rest, we can talk in the morning," Darien said trying to resist.

'_I would love to take her where she stands, but she is drunk and I know it would be wrong.'_

Before he could walk away Serena wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on tip toes and kissed him.

She tasted of alcohol but yet he could taste the sweetness of what she would taste of if she hadn't been drunk.

Darien couldn't resist any longer. He would give her what she wanted if this is how she wanted to act. He began to trace her lips with his tongue waiting for her response. When she opened her mouth their tongues danced like they knew each other. He broke their kiss to gently bring them to the floor and he lay on top of the nearly naked woman. He began to kiss her deeply again while he lowered a hand to her breast. She moaned into the kiss as his hands groped her. He then began to work the bra off of her. He again broke the kiss and lowered his head to the new exposed flesh and took a nipple into his mouth while his hand continued to pleasure her other breast. He could hear her whimper as he did this. He then switched his attention to her other nipple till both were standing for him. He then began to put his focus lower on her body. He gently sucked on her skin leaving marks from her breasts to her flat belly to the top of her lace panties. He decided he would tease the blonde and began to kiss her thighs and then he kissed her spot through her panties. He could hear her pant for him.

"Darien please," She panted.

"Shh Serena, soon," Darien whispered as he slid her panties off her.

He then gently kissed her spot while she shuttered from this small act. He then began to lightly lick at her core slowly at first till he heard her whine in pleasure. Her taste was so sweet and it turned him on more if that was even possible.

He whispered from his spot between her legs, "Moan for me."

And that she did as Darien continued to lick at her core and gently sucking from time to time to please the small beauty. When she had reached the edge and was about to climax, Darien entered a finger into her wetness to help bring her over the edge while he continued to keep his tongue at the attention of her core. Serena screamed out his name when she hit her orgasm. He lapped up every drop of her sweetness from her orgasm. Darien then pulled away and pulled back up to her face which was blushing.

"Darien please, I want you now," Serena panted.

Darien nodded and pulled his shirt off and pants off till he naked and then returned to the floor where Serena laid. He looked into her beautiful bright blue eyes then he gently kissed her as he positioned himself and then entered her. To his surprise he felt her barrier break and saw her cringe in pain from the action.

"I didn't know. Do you want me to stop?" Darien whispered.

"No, its fine," Serena breathed into his ear.

He let her get used to his size and then he slowly began to push in and out of her giving her time to adjust to his length. He then began push himself into her a little faster with each thrust. He heard her moan from underneath him and he then brought his lips to her neck making her moan louder. He smiled into her neck from her reactions to his actions. He could feel her walls tighten around him with each hard thrust he pushed into her. He felt her nails claw his back leaving scratches down him. He felt her orgasm as her walls tightened around him in an amazing way that shoved him over the edge as well.

"Serena.." Darien moaned as his orgasm finished.


	2. Chapter 2

Serena groaned as she awoke. Her head pounded and she was extremely uncomfortable. She looked around her and realized she was on the floor passed out naked next to Darien who too was also naked. Her eyes widened as she remembered what had happened that night while she was drunk.

She lightly shook Darien's sleeping body, "Darien, wake up."

His eyes blinked open a few times and he looked at her realizing she wasn't all too happy.

"Why am I here?" She questioned.

"You told me I couldn't take you to your house because your parents would find out you were wasted," He said with a yawn.

"So you decided having sex with me while I was out of my mind was a good idea! I was a virgin till now," She growled at him.

"Okay I'm sorry I was buzzed and turned on and yea," Darien trailed off, "I am sorry I took your virginity."

"What's done is done I guess," She sighed as she got up and began to get dressed.

Serena felt overwhelmed and upset with last night's events. She had been dumped, lost her virginity, and had sex with someone she fought with every other day.

Darien put his pants on and quickly grabbed her into a hug where she broke down in his arms.

"I am sorry," He whispered.

"At least it was good sex," Serena half laughed through her tears.

Darien cracked a smile from her statement, "So I am good?"

Serena laughed again and wiped her tears away.

"So why are you sad bun head if our sex was so good?" Darien said with a half smirk.

"I just got dumped and then I lost my virginity when I wanted to save it for him," She sighed trying to not cry again.

"Well he isn't worth your virginity if he dumps you," He said as he rubbed her back while he still held her in his arms.

She smelt of strawberries and he didn't want to let her go.

"How about we go out to get some pancakes and I'll take you home?" He said.

"That sounds wonderful," Serena said with a smile.

_At the restaurant. _

They sat across from each other at a tiny booth while they ate their pancakes.

"Serena," Darien started, "I know this sounds weird after last night's events, but can we be friends. No more fighting, I feel bad for what happened and I want to be your friend."

"I would love to be your friend. Besides I think I am still in love with Seiya so I am glad you just want to be friends because I would feel terrible to lead you on like that," Serena said as she ate her pancakes.

The rest of their breakfast remained in them talking about one another's lives. Darien then drove Serena back to her house and then he returned to his apartment where he sat and thought about the small lovely blonde.

'_I wish she could be mine, but she obviously isn't interested,' _Darien sighed.

He had been with plenty of women before. None of them actually made him want to have sex with them again or even take them out for breakfast. Serena was special, and little did he know this feeling would only grow more and more.

_Author's notes~ Sorry for such a short chapter here this was just to cover where the last chapter left off. Things are about to get better though! Oh and sorry also for having spoiled the lemon scene in the previous chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

A month had passed since Serena and Darien's encounter. Darien had talked to her every now and then to check on her. Serena had also gotten back together with Seiya. She easily let him back into her life without even giving him a challenge. Her friends and Darien were all concerned how for the fourth time she had let this dick back into her life.

Serena and her friends, Mina, Ami, Lita, and Raye, all sat a table in the mall's food court. The girls were all worried for their friend and her choices she made.

They all sat at the circular table sharing some fries as the girls all tried to encourage their friend to end it with Seiya for good.

"C'mon Sere, he is dick why do you pursue him?" Raye said.

"I love him, I don't have any explanation to it," She replied.

"What about that guy you went home with?" Mina asked.

"It was a mistake," She angrily that Mina had brought that back up.

"How do you plan to keep him interested in you then?" Lita asked.

"I think tonight I will give him what he wants and then he won't want anyone else," Serena said, "Now please stop asking me so many damn questions. Can we talk about something else?" Serena sighed.

The girls nodded in unison and then began to talk about the newest gossip in their school as they got up and began to walk around the mall. They walked up to Victoria's secrets when Serena had dragged the four girls in.

"Will you guys help me pick out a cute set for tonight?" Serena asked.

"Go for pink, it just is your color," Mina stated not really happy how her best friend was determined to have sex with this asshole.

The others nodded in agreement. Once Serena had purchased her new sexy set she and the girls went back to her house to help her get ready for her date that night.

Once every hair was in place, her make-up was perfect, and all the girls had left her house she called Seiya to pick her up.

When his familiar vehicle pulled up to her driveway, Serena ran outside and hopped into his car.

"Hey babe," Serena greeted him with a kiss.

"Hey so I have a change of plans why don't we skip dinner and go to my place?" Seiya said huskily.

"Uhh, sure I guess," Serena gulped.

She had hoped she would at least get to spend some time with him on a romantic date rather than just having sex. She did promise him she would tonight and she would but she was a bit nervous. The last time she did, she was drunk and couldn't feel her nerves now she was sober, and with someone she loved and she wanted to be perfect for him.

"Perfect," Seiya smiled as his hand lingered up her thigh under her skirt.

She felt uneasy as he drove them to his house. The drive was silent as they pulled up to his house.

"Seiya? Are your parents here?" Serena asked trying to hide her uneasiness.

"No, there out of town for the weekend," He said as he got out of the car.

Serena unbuckled herself and got up and met Seiya at the front door who led her into the dark house into his room. She had to admit she was a bit let down that her first conscious time she was going to have sex there wasn't any candles, rose petals, or at least an amazing romantic date beforehand. Seiya grabbed her small waist and pulled her into him and roughly kissed her. He pushed her against the wall and wasted no time to rip her shirt off her body.

He wasted no time to get her where he wanted her and took her right against the wall.

After he had finished he let Serena go and began to get dressed. She was highly disappointed with the night's events.

"Hey Seiya, I have to go, my parents were expecting me home tonight," Serena said as she dressed.

"Do you need a ride?" He asked without facing her.

"I can manage don't worry," Serena said and left his house.

Darien lay on his couch and pleasuring himself as he thought of that night a month ago. He hadn't thought of screwing around with any of the easy college girls in his school or thought of anyone else during his fantasies. Whenever he thought of these sorts of things now, he only thought of her and that night and how beautiful she was and felt. He continued on till an annoying ring came from his coffee table interrupting him. He picked up his phone and was surprised to see Serena's name light up on the screen.

"Hey Serena?" Darien said awkwardly into the phone as he fixed himself.

"Can you pick me up?" She said into the phone.

"Where are you at?"

Serena gave him the directions to a main street not too far from Seiya's house. Darien adjusted himself so his hardness wasn't noticeable so Serena wouldn't know what he had been doing previously, and then grabbed his keys and headed out to get her.

Darien's car pulled over on the side of street where Serena sat on the curb waiting for him. She hopped up and into his car.

"Where to?" Darien asked the blonde who looked a little roughed up.

"Your apartment please?" She asked not looking at him.

"Will you tell me what's wrong?" He asked as he began to drive them back to his place.

"I will when we are there," She said.

When they pulled up to his familiar apartment building they made their way upstairs and into the silent apartment.

"Okay now tell me what's wrong, and why do you look like shit?" Darien asked worriedly.

"Thanks for telling me I look like shit and why is it that one person I feel nothing for I can have GREAT sex, but with someone I do love it's terrible," She sighed with a blush that she was telling him this.

"Well why was it terrible?" Darien asked.

"Well one, he didn't last long at all. Two, he isn't passionate. And Three, it was all about him and not me," Serena pouted as fell back onto his couch.

"Well maybe he really wanted you? I don't know Serena, should you be telling me this? Don't you have your girl friends?" Darien sighed as he got out a carton of ice cream and two spoons.

"I can't, they hate him," Serena again sighed as she took a spoon from Darien and began to eat the ice cream.

"That makes two of us," Darien murmured as he ate a spoonful as well.

"What was that?" Serena asked.

"Nothing, well what are you going to do about it?"

"No clue, I just wish he could be as good as you," She said with a small laugh.

"The more you tell me I am good, the more my ego will grow," He smirked.

Serena busted out laughing and then laid her head on Darien's shoulder and began to fall asleep.

'_I could get used to this,'_ Darien thought to himself as he smiled down at the blonde beauty dead asleep on him.

He gently swept a piece of her hair out of her face and he too began to fall asleep on the couch next to her.

_Author's Notes: SO just in case no one is completely sure what's going on! Without giving any spoilers sort of; Darien's falling for her. And now the story is slowly falling into place! Sorry if any of you were disappointed by Chapter1 because I gave away the 'big scene' ;) there may be more of that we'll see. Please review 3_


	4. Chapter 4

Serena awoke completely on top of Darien, her head had rested on his chest where a little bit of drool laid from her. She sat up on the couch and blushed that she had fallen asleep on him and not only that drooled on him. Darien felt her presence missing and too awoke. He sat up and stretched.

"Good morning, you sure love sleeping over here," He said with a yawn.

"Hey don't give me any crap you never bothered to wake me up so I doubt you cared," She said as she stuck her tongue at him.

'_She's so cute when she does that. She always used to do that to me while she was in junior high, it was like I pissed her off to see her do that because it was so damn cute,'_ He smiled as he thought to himself.

"What are you smiling at you weirdo?" She teased.

"Nothing, do you want something to eat?" Darien asked.

"Yes please!" Serena shouted.

"Well we slept till noon; want to go grab some lunch at the arcade?" Darien asked.

"You know me so well," She teased again and she hopped up and went to the bathroom to make herself look a little better.

He smiled to himself glad he got to spend the day with her today. He went back into his room to change into a fresh pair of clothes.

He returned to his living room where he saw Serena waiting for him.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yup, but first can we swing by my house so I can change? I feel sort of gross wearing an outfit for two days in a row," Serena said.

"Sure, let's go," Darien said as he held the door open for her.

After she had gone home and changed, they arrived at their friend's arcade. They walked through the sliding doors and were greeted with the cold air from the AC. The arcade was pretty big in one half of it there were multiple games people could play and on the other half there was a café like setting to it. They both walked up to the counter and took a seat on the barstools.

"Hey guys, nice to see you two here," Their friend Andrew greeted them, "What can I get for you two?"

"A strawberry shake and a burger," Serena smiled.

"And just a burger and a coke," Darien replied.

"Okay I'll be back," Andrew said as he walked back to the kitchen.

"So Serena, what do you plan to do about Seiya then?" Darien asked cautiously.

"I don't really know, I guess hope he gets good with practice?" Serena shrugged.

Darien felt let down by the statement in a way hoping she would break up with this idiot and give him a chance. He knew he could make her feel good and he knew he could love her.

"What's wrong Darien?" Serena asked noticing Darien didn't look too happy.

"Uh nothing sorry I spaced out," he said and put a smile on his face.

After their food had arrived they had eaten in silence with no words spoken. Serena could sense something was still wrong but decided to leave it be if Darien didn't want to tell her.

After both had finished their food Darien looked at Serena with a smile, "Want to go play some games?"  
She gave him a quick smile and a nod in agreement and both hopped up and walked over to the arcade section. Serena ran over to the claw machine and had her eyes laid on a lovely small pink bunny plush. She stuck a quarter into the machine and maneuvered the claw as carefully as she could and pressed the button to lower the claw. Her face grew in excitement as the claw grasped the bunny and moved it up slightly before it lost the bunny from its grip. She put her face against the glass with tears in her eyes she couldn't get it.

"Here, move real quick Serena," Darien said as he entered his quarter into the machine.

Darien focused on the bunny and moved the claw to it and managed to get the stuffed animal for the small blonde. He grabbed his prize and handed it to her.

"You did it?" Serena said in awe, "Thank you Darien," She said as she jumped and hugged him.

Darien wrapped his arms around her small frame and held her happy he was able to get a hug for the small deed.

They both heard a cough from behind them causing the couple to let go.

"Serena?" Seiya said as he looked at them curiously.

"Oh hey Seiya," Serena said as she ran towards and gave him a peck on the cheek in front of Darien causing his blood to boil a bit.

"Darien won me this cute little bunny so I had to hug him to thank him," She smiled up at her boyfriend.

"Oh well thank you for winning my sweetheart that stuffed animal," Seiya thanked Darien with a fake smile, "Well Serena I was just about to call you and see if you wanted to see that new movie you've been talking about, want to head out now?" Seiya said as he wrapped a protective arm around her.

"Sure that's nice of you to take me out, let me go tell Darien bye real quick," Serena said.

"Well thank you Darien for last night and for winning me this cute bunny. I'll see you later okay?" Serena smiled up at him.

Before Darien could get a word out Serena walked away with her boyfriend.

Andrew walked over to where Darien stood, "You really like her huh?"

"I don't know, maybe. I slept with her and I owe her this much I think," Darien sighed.

"Yea even if you owed her it though, you would never win a girl anything," Andrew said and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

Serena could feel happiness radiating from her as her boyfriend took her on a date. She had such an amazing day with Darien and now she was having an amazing evening with her love.

'_I knew Seiya really did care about me,'_ Serena smiled to herself satisfied that she had been right, when really she had no idea how wrong she was.

They entered the dark theater which was empty. Seiya guided her to the top row of the theater and then sat down and then grabbed her and plopped her in his lap which caused her to giggle because she thought he was being sweet.

"I love you Seiya," She smiled at him.

"I love you too," Seiya said and leaned in and kissed her and began to move her shorts to the side and quickly inserted a finger into her.

Serena sat in shock she had expected this to be a date not an excuse for them to fuck.

"Seiya stop," Serena said as she pulled herself away from him, "I wanted to go on a date not screw around."

"C'mon babe, no one's here and the movie hasn't started yet. You know you want to after last time," Seiya said with a dirty smile.

If only he had known what Serena really thought about last time. Serena sighed and decided the idea couldn't be too bad, maybe the thought of it in a public place could be fun and make it better for them. She sat back down in his lap as he began to move her shorts aside and put a condom on before he inserted himself into her. He moved her up and down by grabbing her hips when he paused.

"Serena, do you think could move up and down for me. It's a bit hard to lift you," Seiya said huskily with want.

She never had much experience so she didn't exactly know what to do to pleasure them both. Serena sighed and moved herself up and down before she could begin to get the hang of her movements; Seiya pulled himself out before reaching his climax. Serena again sighed and got off his lap into her own seat and began to pout in the dark theater.

'_It's still just as bad as last time,'_ Serena thought solemnly.

She heard Seiya's phone buzz from his pocket. She looked over at him while he stared down at his screen.

"Hey uh babe," He said still looking at his screen, "I got to get moving my friend needs me."

He got up and then left her alone on their date. Little did Serena know again, he had another woman lined up to see him.

'_Are you fucking kidding me,'_ Serena thought as she gathered her things and left the theater.

She walked her way back home and began to think about what she could do about her crummy situation.

'_I know I love Seiya, but I really hate how he has been acting. And I really miss how sex felt before with Darien. It hasn't left my mind. Maybe I could ask Darien for some help or advice on how to make sex better,'_ Serena thought as she kicked a stone while she walked along her way home.

Serena stopped dead in her tracks as a realization hit her,_ 'Maybe I could have sex with Darien till Seiya gets good at it? Only thing is will Darien do it for me? Probably I mean he is in college and he has no girlfriend, or at least I think. He would be getting something out of it at least.'_

She stopped her thoughts and kept heading home so she could plan what she was going to do. She opened her front door and avoided her family and quickly zipped upstairs so she could plan. Once she shut her door she hopped onto her bed and pulled her cell phone out and began to dial Darien's number.

"Serena?" Darien answered after a few rings.

"Hey Darien are you doing anything right now?" Serena asked feeling nervous.

"I am. I got some classwork I got to do. Why did your date go bad?" Darien sighed into the phone.

"Well not exactly," She lied not wanting to stress Darien, "How about tomorrow I need to talk to you."

"That would be fine but what time?"

"Uh after school? I'll walk over there," Serena said.

"Sure. See you then Serena," He said as hung up before she could reply.

'_Well his classwork must be stressing him out. I bet my proposition will be a great stress relieve,'_ Serena grinned to herself as she lied down and began to fall into a nap.

Darien sat in his apartment and put his phone down and began to think of the small blonde that had been distracting him in everything he did and everywhere he went. He knew there was no chance to claim her as his, but he felt such a strong pull to her.

'_If only I asked her out long ago, maybe we would be together still by now, but no I just had to pick on her and tell myself she was too young for me. Look where that got me,'_ Darien inwardly sighed as he pushed his school work aside that he had planned on doing till she called and occupied his thoughts.

Darien got up and decided he would go back down to the arcade to get a coffee and clear his head. He decided he'd walk there, it was a nice day and it wouldn't hurt for him to walk. He approached the arcade he was just at with Serena, and he already missed her presence.

'_Maybe this was a bad idea. It just reminds me of her more,'_ He thought as he was just about to turn around and head back to his apartment when he noticed a familiar man leading a smaller woman, whose hair was the color of fire, into the men's restroom.

They looked as if they were trying to avoid being seen when it hit Darien that it was Seiya, Serena's boyfriend.

'_Who is he with? Why are they going to the restroom together?'_ Darien thought as he walked up to the bathroom door and opened it a crack to hear in.

He could hear what must have been the woman's moans and some squeaking from the stall being used as leverage. Darien quickly closed the door and felt the urge to go in there and teach that idiot a lesson for cheating on the most amazing woman he would have a chance with. He decided to go inside. He barged in making a loud sound from the door on the way in so the couple would hear. The moans stopped and he heard a zip and saw Seiya emerge from the stall. Darien looked into his eyes and gave him the 'I know what you did' look.

Seiya grunted and shoved past him and exited the bathroom leaving the woman behind. Darien left the bathroom as well and went to a table and began to think how he was going to tell Serena.


	6. Chapter 6

Serena sat in her classes thinking about what she was going to do or say when she saw Darien. She decided she would quickly head home and change from her school clothes into something more attractive and then head over to see him.

She hadn't been able to focus all day and her friends had noticed that their friend had seemed to be more of a ditz today than usual.

When the final bell had ring indicating that the day was over it was like it brought Serena back to the world. She got up and began to head home as fast as she could. When she got home she darted up the stairs and locked herself in her room and began to make herself look more presentable. She kept her hair up in their signature buns and applied a little amount of makeup to compliment her face and then lastly, changed into a black and pink floral crop top and a high waisted leather skirt. Once she was completely satisfied with her appearance and made sure she was wearing some of her sexy underwear, she began to head out to Darien's apartment.

She reached the tall building and began to make her way upstairs till she reached Darien's door. She knocked lightly at his door and waited for him to appear at the door. The wait was a short one when Darien opened the door. He stood there in a pair of sweats and completely shirtless. Serena tried to not gawk, last time she saw him like this she had been drunk and her memory was hazy on it a bit. His chest was toned and gorgeous and it took Serena's all to not reach out and touch him.

"Yes bun head? What can I do for you? You're a bit earlier than I thought you'd be," Darien smirked noticing her stair.

"Uh, can I come in? I have a proposal," Serena smiled as she walked past Darien and entered her way into his apartment.

Darien closed the door behind her and faced the gorgeous women before him, "What's this proposal?"

"You liked that night we spent together correct?" She looked him dead in the eyes.

"Well um, should you be asking me this?" Darien questioned.

"Just answer."

"Well yes but why?" He said as he ran his hand through his midnight hair feeling the sexual tension between the two.

"What if we stayed friends like we are already but we just kept having sex?" Serena said while her eyebrow rose.

"So a classic friends with benefits deal, while you have a boyfriend. I think I'll pass," Darien stated.

He did want to have sex with her again he had been thinking about since it happened, but he didn't want another man in the picture with her. He wanted her all to himself. Besides he still had to tell her about what he saw yesterday. Then he could consider wanting a relationship with the goddess before him.

"He's terrible at it, and I need some fun and maybe I could learn from someone better on how to make it good," Serena smiled a flirty smile.

"You're not a good girl are you," Darien couldn't help but flirt back.

"I never have been," Serena whispered walking closer to him.

Darien closed the space between them by kissing her powerfully. He could feel the electricity from the kiss go through him. He grabbed her by the ass and lifted her so she was at his level while she wrapped her amazing long legs around him. He licked her lips playing the same game as last time till she gave him access. He dominated her tongue before she could even fight him back. He continued to kiss her like this till he carried her into his room when he only broke it to remove their clothes. He wasted no time in getting her and himself undressed. He paused only for a minute to look down at how beautiful she was and how her clear blue eyes pierced his heart. While his dark ones fascinated her. Her hands roamed up his masculine toned chest all the way up to his neck where she brought him back down to her lips to kiss him again. He broke the kiss to kiss down her neck. His lips gently touched her smooth, silky, pale skin. He came to her breast which he brought to life with his mouth. Serena ran her hands through his black midnight hair while his mouth assaulted her nipples.

While his mouth did this he lowered his hand down to her opening where he gently inserted one finger into her. To his surprise she was already wet for him. He inserted himself into her and began this familiar game for them. Her hips matched every movement his hips made.

He brought her to new highs and she did to him as well. They lay naked next to each other in Darien's bed. Darien reached over and brought Serena into an embrace he could feel her out of breath from there activity.

"Do you have any rules for our arrangement?" Serena asked as she laid on him.

"I don't like sharing, but considering the situation that's not an option. I don't want to share our days with your days with him." He sighed.

He didn't want to share her in general.

"What about you?" He asked looking down at her.

"No affection. No 'I love you'. Nothing but sex. I love Seiya but I like sex with you better." Serena said plainly.

Her words stung a bit to Darien. She was so casual about it.

'It may be too late for me to not love her,' Darien thought.

He was beginning to realize his strong affection for this girl he used to hate in his arms.

"Hey Serena? I need to tell you something," Darien started ready to tell her about what he had seen as he looked down and realized she was already dead asleep in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Serena awoke in Darien's bed alone. She looked around, and noticed a small note which in cursive said,

'_Dear bun head asleep in my bed,_

_Sorry to leave you alone. I had to go to study group for a class. Help yourself to any food if you'd like._

_-Darien'_

Serena laughed and got up and began to get dressed. She felt that it would be rude to eat any of his food so she began to head out of his apartment. However, she didn't really want to be alone today and she didn't want to see Seiya. She pulled out her cell phone and began to dial Mina's number.

"Hey Serena, what's up?" Mina answered immediately.

"You busy right now?" Serena asked as she left Darien's apartment complex.

"Not really, head on over to my house," Mina replied.

"On my way," Serena said as she hung up.

After the short walk to Mina's house, she walked right into her house. Serena was like family to Mina and her family so it didn't shock any of them when she just showed up and walked right in. Serena made her way to her best friend's room.

"Hey Serena!" Mina greeted her as her best friend walked in, "What's up you seem off, and you kind of stink," she giggled.

"Can you keep a secret?" Serena smiled.

Mina nodded and Serena began to explain her whole arrangement with Seiya and Darien. Her friend sat there and listened surprised at how her friend, who she thought was innocent as could be, was acting between the two men.

"Serena," Mina said after Serena had explained her arrangement, "Don't you think it's wrong to be cheating on Seiya? And are you sure you aren't stringing Darien along?"

Mina had known Darien just as long as Serena had and remembered how everyday he used to pick on her friend.

"I am not necessarily cheating Mina, I mean I am learning so I can be better and make it better for me and Seiya. And no I am not stringing Darien along. He has no interests in me like that," Serena concluded.

"It's still cheating Sere. And okay but why Darien? Do you like him? Cause I think you do," Mina replied.

Mina had a sense for these sorts of things she could always tell if someone was in love before the person could even tell for themselves. She called it her sixth sense.

"No I don't," Serena blushed, "I love Seiya. Besides Darien hated me till we had sex. Besides I was drunk when it first happened."

"I don't think he ever really hated you Serena. Besides sex isn't nothing Sere, you usually need to feel a small attraction to even consider sleeping with someone. Plus you know what they say, when you're drunk you act on what your real thoughts and feelings are," Mina stated.

"Okay then what about Seiya? Explain how I love him and yet I like Darien at the same time," Serena challenged Mina's logic.

"Honestly I don't know, but I think I am right still. Besides Seiya is kind of a dick to you," Mina said.

"Well enough of this topic. I'm really hungry," Serena laughed trying to play off this conversation.

"Well when are you not? But Sere, you stink, like bad. I'll go make us some mac n cheese while you go shower. Oh and feel free to borrow some clothes," Mina said leaving her friend to go make food.

Serena got up and began to head to her friend's bathroom. She turned on the water and began to undress and quickly hopped into the warm shower where she slumped onto the shower floor where she thought about what Mina had said.

'_I don't like Darien do I? I barely know anything about him, other than he is jerk who picked on me throughout junior high. I mean yea he is good looking and good at what he does in bed, but that's not enough to like someone. Right?' _Serena mentally argued with herself as the hot water steamed around her.

She stood up and began to wash herself down with her friend's assortment of differently scented shower goods. She ran her head under the water and began to ponder off again.

'_No I love Seiya. Not Darien. But maybe I do like him a little. What am I thinking I hated this guy until he asked to be friends and stop our old ways of always finding a way to jab at each other,'_ Serena concluded as she heard her friend bang on the bathroom door.

"Serena! You've been in there for a while you okay?" Mina shouted in a concerned tone through the bathroom door.

"Yea," Serena said as she shut the water off realizing how distracted she had gotten by her thoughts, "Be out of here in a minute."


End file.
